Online publishers or website owners typically offer opportunities for online advertising or marketing through their web pages. Web pages may use various types of advertising or marketing tags, which may comprise HTML or Javascript code, to load advertisements for display to a user. These tags can track online user activity, and may be activated at any time during a web page load. Online publishers or website owners may work with various partners which provide tags of various types and for various purposes. As the number of tags increases, delayed loading and processing of a page may result, due to the time for loading a plurality of tags on a page. This may significantly impact user experience, and may degrade the effectiveness of online advertising or marketing efforts. Moreover, online publishers or website owners can face a number of other issues with managing the tags of various types and purposes, including those related to management of obsoleted tags, supporting tags with new or changing features, and/or improving efficiency in managing larger numbers of tags which may be of different types.